Kal-I338
} |-| Mark V= } |-| Gen 2= } |caption1 = Kal-338|homeworld = Sargasso|birth = June 4th 2525|species = |gender = Male|height = 6ft 9in (Without Armor) 7ft 1in (In Armor)|haircolor = |eyecolor = |affiliation = Unified Earth Government|rank = Petty Officer Second Class|tag =I338 |caption = |realname = Kal Omegus|spartantag = I338|hair = Dark-Brown|eyes = Brown|specialty = Demolition, Hand-to-hand combat|status = Alive|servicenumber = I338|unit = Incognito Company (Formerly)|born = June 4th, 2525|cyber = |died = January 14th, 2563}}Kal-I338 was a Spartan III from Incognito Company who fought alongside Jay-I425 on Requiem and the Ark, earning the respect of Jay and his sister, Jayne-I428. Kal, however, never gained respect for the two, as he hated friendships. He was first deployed in 2540. Kal was also one of the few candidates in Incognito Company who was a cat-2. He was part of Anchor team after receiving his Mark V. Kal often used a in battle, using it heavily while fighting hostile forces. The only reason he chose a shotgun over a standard Magnum pistol, is that he thinks that the standard pistol is "weak" compared to a shotgun, which is somewhat true, However, he always rejects the use of the magnum, even if his life depends on it. This ideal started after he witnessed two civilians become brutally murdered by the Covenant, with these citizens using Magnum pistols. Spartan-I338 prefers to wear grey and green recon armor. However, when he wore the Mark V armor, it was red CQC armor. Biography Childhood '- 2525-2531 Kal, surprisingly, was not always distrustful. In fact, Kal used to be as naïve as children came, trusting anyone who talked to him. However, after witnessing his parents deaths, frozen in fear, he lost his trustful attitude towards others, as he had nothing to lose. I338 was somewhat hostile to the ONI agents who recruited him. '''Incognito Company '- 2531-2551 Kal was taken into the project when he was four years old, randomly given the service number I338. Kal was part of Fireteam Gamma One (Later known as Anchor Team), and his group, lead by Jay-I425, finished the first exam in second place. This training routine would continue every month for the rest of the year, where Gamma One finally finished in first place. For the next six years, the 126 candidates would train in hand-to-hand combat and weapons training, however, Kal chose to focus on weapons, along with a small course in demolition and medic training, making him somewhat of a jack-of-all-trades. Finally, after he received his augmentations. he was sent on a mission to scout out a Covenant base, in which he was successful, and he was finally given his SPI armor, being deployed alongside his fellow Spartan's on March 1st, 2538. In 2551, he was extracted from the company and given his Mark V armor. '''The Falaknuma Campaign 'MJOLNIR' In 2551, Kal was pulled out from Falaknuma and taken aboard an Orbital Defense platform, where he would be given his Mark-V MJOLNIR. The Fall of Reach '''- 2552 During the fall of reach, Kal managed to ambush a Elite patrol and recieve injuries that damaged his MJNIOIR heavily. '''The Attack On Beta Hydri VI New Mombasa '- 2552 Kal fought on New Mombasa alone, however, he did get time to get ahold of a SPNKR Rocket Launcher and damage a Phantom, which would later be destroyed by , due to 117 being in a Scorpion Tank, as the Phantom was pursuing. Kal also ended fighting an Elite in hand-to-hand combat, shoving it into a wall, where it would later die. '''The Insurrection '- 2553-2556 Kal would fight the Insurrection often, gaining respect not only from ONI but also other Spartan's as well, who merely thought of him as some self-righteous jerk. Kal's first battle against the rebels during this period was in Operation: ALLOY. Kal and Anchor Team had been sent to take out an Insurrectionist hideout. Kal landed right in front of the base, and used his shotgun to take out multiple rebels. Soon after, Jay broke radio silence and called for the rest of the team to meet in the bases armory, where he had found a crudely-built bomb. As Jay was activating the bomb, Kal, Jayne, and Adam defended Jay. However, Jay was injured. After the bomb had been set, the team escaped and watched from afar as the base exploded. During Anchor Team's temporary separation, where they would fight in their own missions, Kal was sent to the abandoned UNSC Zealous Pact, where he would find that the ship's crew would be killed. Kal did not know why, and he continued to explore it. Finally, he found a locked door, which he forcefully opened, and he would find a single Army Sapper hiding out in it. The Sapper promptly shot Kal two times in the shoulder with an M6G, while saying, which would be protected by his shields, and he'd wrench the pistol out of the Sapper's hand. The Sapper would repeat something incomprehensible over and over again. After a long interrogation, the soldier finally said something comprehensible, that something in the air made the crew of the ship become monsters. The soldier then asked if Kal had closed the door, and Kal remembered how he had kicked down the door. The Sapper then began to cough rapidly, coughing up blood. Kal then noticed that the bodies in the room were heavily deformed. Kal grabbed the Sapper and ran to the Pelican as the flood forms began to notice them, and when the flood forms began to take chase. Kal and the Sapper escaped, and the Sapper was taken in for testing. 'The Spartan-IV Program '- 2557 Kal was integrated into the Spartan-IVs due to his recovery of the Army Sapper, and Kal said he loved the armor solely because of how much lighter it was compared to the Mark-V, but did not, like Jay, like how "shiny" the armor was. 'The Second Battle Of Requiem '- 2558 Kal ended up aiding Jay and a group of Marines hijack a Covenant Phantom. Other then that, Kal lead small raiding parties, attempting to break the Covenant's front lines. '''Post-War The Raid '- 2558 When the ''Gladiator's Sun and the Spartan's Prayer were attacked, Kal decided to assist those who were in Project GLADIUS, and assisted them until two of them were killed by the Covenant. Kal later blamed himself for their deaths, despite it being completely out of his control. [[The Spartan's Prayer|'''The ''Spartan's Prayer]] - 2558 When the Spartan's Prayer was attacked by the Banished, Kal was tasked with defending the bridge. He did so until the Captain of the ship took his own life. Kal saved Adam-I420's life when a large hole appeared in the hull of the ship, grabbing his fellow Spartan by the arm. Beta Hydri VI - 2558 Kal went with the rest of Anchor Team to Beta Hydri VI and assisted Spartan-I303 on fighting the local Insurrection on the world. He later would help make the decision to go to Installation 02 and regroup with Adam-I420. ' ' - 2558 After the insurrection on Beta Hydri VI was defeated, Jay decided to find where Adam-I420 was. Kal agreed to this and was the first to remember that Adam had been sent to Installation 02. The ship they were on had an encounter with a Guardian, and the Forerunner Artifact sent out a shockwave that stranded Anchor Team on the Installation. 'The Corvette' Kal helped Anchor Team steal the Covenant Corvette and escaped the Installation, and they managed to escape another of the Guardian's shockwaves. ' ' - 2559 When Anchor Team docked on Neos Atlantis, Kal was the first in the team to be ambushed by . Kal easily took them out but received five bullet wounds in the leg. When Anchor Team left on the Halo's Shadow, Kal received medical treatment. Harvest - '2559 Kal and the rest of Anchor Team landed on Harvest and began assisting on defeating the Insurrection on the planet. However, a Guardian appeared and released a shockwave. Kal and the rest of Anchor Team escaped on a nearby Pelican and escaped from the vicinity. '''Adrift '- 2559-2562 After Anchor Team escaped the vicinity, they noticed that there were cryo-pods on the Pelican. After they all addressed that it was very convenient, they would go into cryo and Kal would be adrift for three years. '''Waking Up - 2562 Soon after waking up, Kal, like the rest of Anchor Team, realized that their Pelican had drifted all the way to Earth. When this happened, Kal decided to investigate a Epoch-class heavy carrier that had been destroyed by the Created. Kal eventually made the decision to return to Earth. Bomb '- 2562 After landing on Earth, Kal, and Anchor Team, were sent to recover a slipspace drive from an Insurrectionist stronghold. After finding it, and learning that it had been weaponized, they were surrounded. Originally volunteering to stay behind while the bomb went off, Jay pushed Kal away and told him and the rest of his team to run. '''Operation: COBRA '- 2562-2563 After witnessing Jay kill himself, a report was filed to what remained of ONI, and ONI was starting to severly distrust Anchor Team. Anchor Team was immediately sent to defend New Seattle on Earth, with this operation lasting for three months, but ended in January 12th, 2563, when Insurrectionist forces destroyed New Seattle, with this ordeal leading up to Kal's death. 'Death '- 2563 Kal had managed to fight through wave after wave of Insurrectionist soldiers in New Seattle, but he eventually faced his demise when his shields had reached their breaking point, and his autopsy showing that he had succumbed to one shrapnel wound, two knife wounds and fifteen bullets to the chest. '''Personality Kal was often harsh towards others, often insulting his enemies and occasionally his teammates. This often caused some Covenant and Banished to fear him, despite a large section of them denying his existence entirely. There were also some moments that he has felt resentment towards the Spartan-IVs, and was also bitter for not being part of the original Alpha company. 'Career Service Vitae' |} Confirmed Kill Tally *'Brutes : 135' *'Grunts : 243' *'Jackals: 144' *'Humans : 117' *'Elites : 124' *''Hunters : 24'' *'Skirmishers : 126' *'Prometheans : 50' Appearances Written Stories * Halo: The Spartan's Prayer (First Appearence) * Halo: Incognito Spartan Anchor Team Machinima Series * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Season Seven Other * Bomb (Non-canon) Gallery AnchorTeamSPI.JPG|Anchor Team in their SPI armor JSMPic7.png|Kal, on the right, with his shotgun Category:SPARTAN Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company Category:Anchor Team